


Деревянные костюмы

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самаритянин победил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Деревянные костюмы

В крошечной камере едва хватало место для койки (без постельных принадлежностей) и унитаза. Когда мистер Риз, сидя на постели, вытягивал ноги, они упирались в противоположную стену.  
Гарольд сидел рядом с ним, почти прикасаясь плечом и коленом.  
Наверное, можно было привалиться совсем, ощутить тепло — это так по-человечески, в конце концов… Нежелание быть одному, особенно в такой момент. Но это была бы иллюзия. Все равно смерть для каждого индивидуальна: она приходит к тебе только раз, но требует твое внимание полностью. Ни для друзей, ни для родных места в этом рандеву не остается.  
И все-таки нужно было что-то сказать.  
— Как вы думаете, — спросил он, — почему нас посадили сюда вместе?  
— Надеются, что один из нас уговорит другого пойти на сотрудничество, — не задумываясь, произнес Джон. Голова у него была откинута, поседевший затылок упирался в бледно-зеленую штукатурку.  
— Да, — пробормотал Гарольд. — Я думал попробовать. Больше всего я хотел бы, чтобы вы выжили…  
— Аналогично, Гарольд, — Риз оторвал голову от штукатурки и посмотрел на него. — Но ты и так это знаешь.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Гарольд невесело.  
Ему до боли, до судорог хотелось, чтобы Джон жил. Он принес их обоих в жертву цели, но если бы можно было вывернуться, пойти на какие угодно муки и унижения помимо сравнительно безболезненной процедуры, что предстояла им назавтра, Гарольд не колебался бы.  
Однако предложенный ему выбор звучал иначе. Сотрудничай — и будешь жить только ты; судьба других людей от тебя не зависит.  
Видимо, Самаритянин не хотел на самом деле привлечь их на свою сторону, даже номинально, — да и в самом деле, зачем, когда открытого сопротивления его режиму больше не существовало и не осталось никого, на кого бы повлияло их отступничество? Он просто предложил утонченную издевку напоследок.  
Гарольда сковывала мрачная усталость фаталиста. Они сделали, что могли. Прошли свой путь. У них не получилось.  
Оставалась некоторая надежда, что там, снаружи, остались островки сопротивления, но эта надежда относилась, скорее, к области магического мышления, чем здравого смысла.  
Может быть, у них и не должно было получиться. Может быть, цели Самаритянина в чем-то оправданы…  
Джон взял его за руку.  
Он никогда раньше так не делал, а тут вдруг…  
У него, конечно, были жесткие ладони, с мозолями от пистолета, но это Гарольд знал и так. Куда больше его поразило, какие эти руки оказались горячие.  
— У тебя жар, — сказал Гарольд невпопад.  
— Не говори, придется проваляться в постели неделю, — сказал Джон, прикрыв глаза. — Потребую с тебя больничный отпуск.  
Гарольд неожиданно для себя усмехнулся. Завтра. Смертельная инъекция или расстрел — он не был уверен — но это будет завтра. То есть через несколько часов. А пока они живы, и все-таки не все было зря. Важно помнить. Смерть есть одиночество, но жизнь есть другие люди, и пока они рядом, смерти нет.  
Последнее утешение, да. Но ложное ли? Гарольд так не думал.  



End file.
